El Primer Amor De Un Merodeador Soltero
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Sirius Black se ha enamorado de una chica que literalmente le puso el mundo el corazón de cabeza,Pero si le sumamos una personalidad distinta a su cuerpo la tarea de Conquistarla va a ser muy dificil ¿Podra Este Merodeador Cassanova ser atrapado por el Amor o Morira en el intento ? Fic escrito para el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling**

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **__Retada por la señorita Connie1 a escribir un fic con el siguiente argumento "Sirius, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts encuentre una chica que le ponga el mundo de cabeza, literalmente. Personalidad opuesta a su cuerpo"_

**_Asi que si entraron a este fic Atenganse a las consecuencias _**

**_Disfruten de la lectura ;)_**

* * *

**_El Primer Amor de un Merodeador Soltero_**

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte I**

**_Querido Diario:_**

No sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero tengo la sensación de que algo extraño me está pasando. O al menos, a mi alrededor. Desde hace días, todo lo que ocurre, no tiene ningún sentido...Ella ocupa cada espacio de mi mente y tengo miedo de que mi corazón tambien

Pero aquien engañamos yo soy Sirius Black el rompecorazones de Howarts,Nunca caeria a los pies de ninguna chica

Hasta ese dia claro, Puedo recordarlo tal y como si hubiera sido ayer...

Esa mañana me desperte como acostumbraba Muy pero Muy Tarde,apenas saliendo un minuto de la ducha para estar al siguiente luchando con las tunicas del desayunar me apure de lleno a llegar al aula de Transormaciones en donde casi, pero casi McGonagall no me deja entrar.

Hasta que la vi...

Sentada justo al lado de Evans con su mirada seria y sensual, cabello lacio largo y rubio, unos labios intensamente rojos y el cuerpo...¡Uf! que cuerpo, piernas largas cintura pequeña y estrecha, pechos no muy grandes ni muy pequeños a la medida diria yo una Noventa setenta y sesenta el tipo de chica para Sirius Black.

Tal vez en un tiempo considerable le pedire que sea la madre de mis hijos.

* * *

**Diario De Sirius Black Parte II**

**_Querido Diario:_**

Por fin consegui que me presentaran a esta sensual rubia, todo ocurrio dos días después del incidente con McGonagall,desde aquello no consegui sacarme su imagen de la cabeza, era como retroceder en el tiempo verla de nuevo yo entrando dando transpies hacia mi asiento al lado de James, viendo su mirada posada en mi y su dulce sonrisa me derretia por completo.

¡Sirius Orion Black deja de pensar esas cursiladas!

En fin ,Gracias a una cadena de favores consegui que James le sacara la información a la pelirroja y esta a su vez a la chica de mis sueños.

Su nombre: Vannesa Lu Anne Connover, va en el mismo año que yo, en la casa de Huflepuff, y comparte algunas clases conmigo

Me muero de que otra vez sea clase de Transformaciones para verla.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte III**

**Querido Diario:**

Remus esta retrasado, ¿Algun Problema con eso? Si claro, se fue hace dos horas y en menos de dos horas tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿Cuanto tiempo se nescesita para escribir un simple pedazo de papel?Creo que está escondiendo algo. Algo como una novia. Lo que no es justo. ¿Como rayos nuestro introvertido amigo ha conseguido novia mucho antes que yo?,James Dice que es más varonil y no lleva un dije que cerrara la boca si no queria que Evans se enterara de la larga lista de chicas que se ha tirado antes de salir con ella.

Después del Entrenamiento

Voy a Matar a Lucius Malfoy,El cabrón me golpeo con la snitch, durante el entrenamiento me ha roto la nariz ¡Oh por Merlín! por lo que más quieras ¡No mi Nariz! no quiero verme tan horrible para mi primera cita con Vannesa NOOO!

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte IV**

**Querido Diario:**

Le propuse a James ayudarme con alguna broma para vengarme de Malfoy y sabes que me dijo, Que no me ayudaria a menos que fuera una doble cita con el y la pelirroja,le dije que como mi mejor amigo se debería sentir obligado a defender mi honor. Él dijo que se sentiría más feliz de defender mi honor si le ayudaba con lo de la cita. Ja. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

_Más tarde..._

Yo tenía razón Remus tiene novia.

¿Qué como lo se?Tiene un chupetón de la mitad del tamaño de mi puño en el cuello. Lo que es genial y todo eso, pero cuando le pregunte acerca de ello, se puso nervioso y se escondió en su habitación. ¿Lo jodido? Le voy a demandar una explicación luego,pero hoy es noche de juerga y no quiero perdermelo.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte V**

**Querido Diario:**

James me dijo que me ayudaria con la broma, pero todo tiene su precio, y estoy a punto de sacrificar algo de mi valioso tiempo para ir a una cita a ciegas, lo mejor es que va ser a escondidas y en el mundo muggle, lo peor es que...no se quien vaya a ser mi pareja.

_Horas Más tarde..._

He notado a Remus muy extraño estos dias y no no es por su problema peludo es algo más y lo acabo de confirmar esta tarde, pase a la habitaión que ompartimos cuando del dosel de mi amigo empece a escuchar ruidos extraños, tenia las cortinas cerradas con magia asi que no pude hacer que estaba teniendo sexo cuando lo hizo. Perdonadme pero voy a intentar limpiar mi cerebro.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte VI**

**Querido Diario:**

Creo que he oído llorar a Remus,Le he preguntado que pasaba pero se nego a contestarme y me pidio que lo dejara solo,asi que sali de la torre lo más rápido que pude.

Más Tarde...

Me he encontrado a LuAnne "La Chica de mis sueños" cerca de el lago conversamos un poco acerca de mis problemas nunca me habia vuelto tan abierto en esas cosas a ninguna chica, pronto descubri que apesar de su hermoso cuerpo era buena eschando pero tenia unos pequeños defectos, su voz era gangosa, sorbia mucho la nariz y siempre tenia un horroso pañuelo rosado pegado al uniforme para esos casos.

Después de nuestra conversación su caminar seguia siendo esbelto, como si ella fuese sacada de la **"Dimension Hermosa y Desconocida"* **

Sin pensarlo siquiera debajo de mis pies se encontraba un cuaderno que era practicamente de ella, referido a la materia de estudios muggles en la que estabamos viendo una "Sencilla"(notese el sarcasmo) clase de Trigonometria.

Lo hubiera recogido del suelo de no ser por haberme entretenido un momento con Quejicus y una sencilla Broma.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black parte VII**

**Querido Diario:**

Hoy en clase de estudios Muggles, clase que comparto con LuAnne paso algo increible, estamos viendo las bases de la trigonometria,ella se sento al lado mio ¡AL LADO MIO! bueno casi...de no ser por el estupido nerd de Diggory separandonos en el medio hubieramos estado juntos...pero no es eso aun hay más.

**_Cuaderno de Trigonometria de Vannesa LuAnne Connover:_**

Una escalera de 5 metros de largo se apoya contra una pared vertical que forma un ángulo de 65 grados con el suelo. Si la escalera resbala ¿a que velocidad debe ser la caida para golpear a Diggory en la cabeza matándolo en el acto?

_Esta ecuación es imposible de resolver, Vannesa. Falta información vital. Para averiguar la velocidad necesitas saber cómo de lejos está mi cabeza y también cuánto tarda en caer. Cualquier idiota lo sabría. Pero es muy dulce que pienses en mi :)_

—¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES MI CUADERNO?—pregunto medio gritando, asi no parecia ser esa chica de voz gangosa que había conocido en el lago

_—Tu lo dejaste en el lago y te lo he devuelto. De nada.— _le contesto Diggory restandole importancia

—NO VUELVAS A TOCAR MIS COSAS. NUNCA MÁS.—Dijo aquello antes de soltarle tremendo puñetazo en la nariz, pero Diggory se lo merecia.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte VIII**

**Querido Diario:**

Remus y yo nos hemos peleado, No quiero hablar de ello.

Esta bien te dire la razón:Después de mas de una semana de comportamiento raro le pregunte medio gritando(Costumbre pegada de LuAnne) Qué rayos le pasaba.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi gran secreto?—, me preguntó, con la voz ácida y sarcástica (no creía que Lunatico fuese capaz de eso)

Yo asenti como buen perro, aunque no estuviese como animago

—Es Bellatrix—susurro

Y entonces me conto que llevaban saliendo durante el verano pasado, y la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente fue, que tanto se cabrearian los padres de Bellatrix cuando se enteraran.

—¡Oh Por Merlín!—dije horrorizado, no tenia nada que ver con el sino con el problema que se armaria si me metian, haciendo que el comenzara a llorar de nuevo y a decirme que la razón por la que habían terminado era por que la perra esta le puso los cuernos.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte IX**

**Querido Diario:**

De todas maneras fui a defender a mi amigo,casi hermano de mi prima.

La humille en publico frente a sus adorados Slytherins, para acerle saber que no se metiera con ninguno de mis amigos y menos a herir sus sentimientos en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso Sirius?— pregunto ella totalmente Shockeada

—Es por Remus,Elegiste al tipo equivocado para engañar Bellatrix— conteste yo con veneno, y ella se marcho corriendo como una niña con miedo.

Nah,Enrealidad fue a hacer las paces con Remus, resulta que ella nunca lo engaño, solo fue darle una golpiza al idiota de Rodolphus, a quien Lunatico confundio con otro amante más Pero Remus penso que fue un bonito gesto heroico defenderlo de ella.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte X**

**Querido Diario:**

¡Al fin llegó el tan esperado sábado! James, Remus y yo nos escapamos a eso de las 10 de la noche, Peter no vino con nosotros debido a una lesión que se hizo estupidamente y ahora descansaba en la enfermeria.

En fin como te iba diciendo nos escapamos con la capa de invisibilidad de James, fuimos al dormitorio de chicas para pasar por Lily, y al de Slytherin para pasar por mi prima a regañadientes.

Asi que imaginate cinco personas apretujadas cubiertas con una sola capa de invisibilidad y todavía pasariamos por mi cita a ciegas cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Hufflepuff cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Vannesa LuAne esperandonos en la puerta.

Nos Aparecimos en el mundo muggle con un Transladador llegando a un McDonalds,todo bien, Después de contrabandear bebidas alcoholicas y ponerlas en nuestras sodas todos nos emborrachamos.

Bellatrix y Remus estaban bailando "Disco Pogo" sobre una de las mesas, LuAne y yo conversando tranquilamente,James Lily besuqueandose en un rincón y después sin saber por que Todos terminamos en la piscina de pelotas pensando que era un Jacuzzi.

Cometimos actos vergonzosos esa noche, por ende tenemos prohibido volver al MacDonalds

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte XI**

**Querido Diario:**

Estoy completamente jodido, me duele mucho la cabeza, y por alguna extraña razón...¿Alguien me quiere explicar que mierda hago en uno de los cuartos de Slytherin?

—Hasta que al fin despiertas— reconoceria esa voz en cualquier parte: Bellatrix

—Me puedes explicar que estoy haciendo en uno de los cuartos de Slytherin?— pregunto Yo

—Hiciste mucho Jaleo anoche casi nos metes en problemas a mi y a esa chica..como dices que se llama, ah si Vannesa—dijo ella como si nada

Asi que por eso mismo tuve que salir de Slytherin a las 4 de la mañana y con dolor de cabeza punzante.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte XII**

**Querido Diario: **

LuAnne esta muy distante conmigo, no se que haya pasado en la cita pero supongo que es por eso, o porque tal vez la hice pasar la mayor verguenza de su vida.

Reecordatorio:Habrá una Slytherin y tres Gryffindor menos esta noche.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte XIII**

**Querido Diario:**

LuAnne y yo nos "reconciliamos" eso parece ser ya que hoy conversamos animadamente en el gran comedor.

Para colmo de males McGonagall ha dejado un proyecto en parejas y emparejo a MI chica con el estupido de Amos Diggory, por suerte me dejaron escoger de pareja a James o si no me hubiera tocado con Lucius Malfoy.

Por suerte hemos ido a la biblioteca (a pedido de mi chica por supuesto) para vigilar que el idiota ese no se metiera con ella.

* * *

**Diario De Sirius Black Parte XIV**

**Querido Diario:**

Lamento tenerte tan abandonado pero he de decir que por primera vez ¡Estoy Enamorado! si Sirius Black al fin cayo ante los pies de una bella dama quien seria sino mi hermosa rubia.

Esta noche he hablado con mis amigos, y he decidido que ...Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia mañana por la tarde.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black Parte XV**

**Querido Diario:**

La Vida Apesta...¿Te preguntaras porque razón?

Después de decidir declarar mis sentimientos a la bella Vannesa LuAnne me compre un esmoquin y pase por la floreria, me veia como el perfeto Gentleman bien vestido y con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

Iba de regreso Howarts cuando empece a oir musica viniendo de ella y de pronto las puertas del castillo se abrieron ejando salir de ellas a adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas vestidos como...Si estuvieran en los años 50?

_**We go together**_  
_**Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong**_  
_**Remembered forever**_  
_**As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom**_  
_**Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop**_  
_**That's the way it should be**_  
_**Wah-oooh, yeah!**_

Un Grupo de Adolescentes cantaban una extraña canción muggle mienntras decenas de chicos saltaban y daban piruetas en el aire como si estuvieran locos y vaya que lo estaban.

_**We're one of a kind**_  
_**Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo**_  
_**Our names are signed**_  
_**Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy**_  
_**Shooby doo-wop she-bop**_  
_**Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop**_  
_**We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah**_

En ese momento la pareja principal salida de un musical de Vaselina se dirigia hacia a mi cuando de pronto todo mi mundo se detuvo, los segundose hicieron más largos, las horas más eternas en fin todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron al ver que la flamante y romantica pareja era MI cica y el estupido de Diggory.

Arroje las flores al suelo y las pisoteba mientras veia como los dos tortolitos se besuqueaban y una lágrima salia de mis ojos.

—¡Me pueden decir que Mierdas significa esto!—grite melodramaticamente.

—Sirius Yo...—intento explicarse la rubia.

—Ella es mi chica ahora Bellaco—dijo Diggory arrogantemente, no pude más y le solte un tremendo puñetazo seguido de muchos más.

—¡Sirius Detente , Lo estas Lastimando!— lloriqueo mi amada

—¿Tu le quieres?—pregunte con dureza

—si—sollozo la chica—Lo Amo— dijo con su voz gangosa— desde el primer momento en que MacGonagall nos puso juntos—dijo mirando con devoción a un Diggory herido y sonriendo estupidamente, no pude sino más que todo buen perdedor retirarme, no sin antes darle una patada en los cojones al tipo antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Diario de Sirius Black: Epilogo**

Querido Diario han pasado exactamente Tres meses cuatro semanas tres dias catorce horas y veinticinco segundos desde que Vannesa LuAnne Connover habia destrozado mi corazón y jugado con el, esa chica que puso mi mundo de cabeza y por la cual me han pasado las cosas más raras que he vivido

Bueno pues dejame decirte que ya la he olvidado y en quince minutos salgo de salida para mi proxima cita pero Antes, voy a cantar una pequeña canción:

**Yo quería ketchup pero no me daban.  
Fui a la tienda y no quedaba,  
sólo había mostaza, pero no me gusta. **

**Yo quería ketchup, ¡uh! **  
**ketchup, ¡uh! **  
**Sooolamente ketchup, ¡uh! **  
**ketchup, ¡uh!**

_Gracias Por Escuchar Diario Tonto..._

_Atte:Sirius Orion Black_

* * *

**_&&&Fin&&&_**

* * *

_Sin Comentarios de donde salio esto pero me tomo dos dias enteros terminarlo entre labores domesticas y cursos de guitarra sus comentarios son bien recibidos y a cambio les dare pastel ;)_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein **_


End file.
